Road delineators are commonly formed of a cylindrical plastic upright portion which may be colored highway orange, for example, and with a weighted detachable plastic base. A delineator is normally distinguished from a traffic road cone because it is substantially higher by perhaps one to two feet. Thus, typical heights of a delineator might be 42" whereas a road cone is 28". Traffic road cones are primarily used as temporary or daytime markers whereas delineators are equipped with reflective bands and are used for day or night traffic control. Delineators in some cases replace barricades.
Some road cones include a weighted plastic base which is normally an integral part of the cone portion. Sometimes to provide extra weight an extra ring may be placed over the cone. Such cones are of course stackable. But with the weighted base, they are difficult to separate. In comparison, the normal highway cone without the weighted base may easily be stacked and then later easily pulled apart. In general, road cones--because of their generally unweighted nature and lower height of, for example, 28" with an 10" base--are used for different purposes than the higher cylindrical delineator. In general, cones have not been made of any greater height because of stability and handling problems.